Devil Woman
by morninsunshines
Summary: Washington didn't die. Can't give the plot away. Rated soft M or hard T, nothing too graphic in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Devil Woman

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…Ohhh, Double Shit," hands covered the migraine. Washington opened her eyes. Thankfully the small night light recessed into the wall only gave off enough illumination for someone familiar with the room. _'Where am I?'_ she thought to herself. Sitting up she discovered she was lying on a comfortable double bed. Standing was a chore with her pounding head. Using the nearest wall for support she slowly made her way to what looked like a bathroom. Fumbling for the light, she winced and covered her eyes to shade the bright overhead lights. Looking around she could tell it was a man's domain, no feminine products on any surface. Opening the cabinet she found a bottle of pain killer with codeine. Washington took two and dry swallowed, then found a cup and filled it with water to force them the rest of the way down as they stuck in her dry throat half way. Pocketing the rest, she made her way to the outer door. Cracking the door, she peeked out and got her answer as to where she was, but how did she get here she wondered.

Trying to remember, she closed the door and went back to the bed. _'Just a few more minutes to let the pills work,'_ she told herself. Lying on the bed Washington tried to remember how she ended up with a massive headache. _'I had been drinking with the Phoenix soldiers. Boylan kept mine watered, so it's not a hangover.'_ A memory flashed, Shannon's. _'I helped Shannon's, but how?'_ Looking up into the dark at the ceiling she couldn't see, memories returned, _'Lucas. He counted to three, no he didn't get to three. I was shot with a sonic blast at a close enough range to be killed, but he pulled to the right, common for right handed shooters. If he was one of my soldiers, he'd still be doing pushups for pulling a shot, glad he's not military material.'_

Wash tensed as the door opened and the room lit up brightly. Boylan entered leaving the door open behind him. Seeing her awake and looking at him, "Good to see you awake, Lieutenant."

She sat up and swung her feet to the floor, only wincing slightly, "How'd I get here?"

"Well, word got around fast that Lucas shot you. Those hired goons walked off and left you right where you got shot. They came into the bar talking about it. So I asked if I could remove your body. They were more than happy to let someone else clean up their mess. I went to get you and the stupid bastards didn't even check to see if Lucas actually killed you. I was afraid you'd come to out their when I saw you were still breathing, so I grabbed you up and brought you back to the bar, sneaking through the back door."

"How long?"

Boylan sank down beside her, "Seems like you gave Taylor an idea or so it was rumored. Chullah Chaum, boy that brings back memories. Good times, huh. Two days, they shot you two nights ago?"

"Did he blow the portal?" her head was feeling much better. She gingerly touched around the blast zone, no broken bones, but she saw a nice shiner in the mirror while in the bathroom.

"They did, or rather Malcolm did, yesterday. Funny thing, the soldiers just left my bar. They loaded up their rigs, as did the Sixers and Mira about twenty minutes ago and everyone left. I watched until I saw them turn north towards the badlands. I called Taylor and told him to hurry home."

"Did you tell Taylor I was alive?"

"No, I wanted to surprise him."

"Did Lucas go with them?"

"No, I guess you didn't hear, what with being knocked out and all. I want to say I've always wanted to get you in my bed, Wash," Boylan added the last with a laugh.

"Back to Lucas, Boylan, I can still hurt you."

"Skye reported back to Casey that Lucas had an encounter with his father and stabbed him, not fatally," he added at her look of concern, "Skye shot Lucas, but he got away and is on the loose. He'll be back to cause trouble."

"Why did they load up and leave?" Wash didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Don't know. It doesn't matter now. Taylor will be back tomorrow. He'll figure something out. How's the head?"

"It'll hurt for a while, I'll live, I guess. I sure left this place a mess for Taylor," she didn't want to face him with her greatest failure. This was her fault. Hindsight taught her if she had done a few things differently, Lucas might not have taken Terra Nova.

"I can't face Taylor," a plan was forming in her mind. Boylan had watched her for several days sit in his bar and blame herself. Now, he was looking at that 'I'm a failure' expression again. "Everyone thinks I'm dead, don't they?"

"I didn't dare tell anyone you were alive. If word got back to Lucas or Hooper, you probably wouldn't be."

"I need your help, and I need to move fast," she stood up, Boylan rising with her, grabbing her arm to steady her.

"I think you should wait for Taylor," Boylan advised.

"I need to get out of the colony without anyone seeing me. I am dead as far as anyone knows. Maybe I can redeem myself by tracking the Phoenix Group, get intel for Taylor," she looked directly into Boylan's eyes, "I need you to keep it between us. I know you were in contact with Mira and kept it quiet, so you can do it for me, got it," he found himself agreeing to her terms. The need in her eyes for redemption so she could hold her head up high roused his understanding of needing to be vindicated.

"Try and find me weapons and a motorcycle if one is left. Push it outside the gate and into the dark. I'm going to my quarters and pack. I don't know how long I'll be gone or if I'll make it back. It's better if everyone thinks I'm dead, even Taylor. He'll come after me if he knows and I need to do something constructive after my failure."

"I won't tell Taylor, just come home if you can," they parted in the dark outside the back of the bar.

It took Boylan half an hour to find a motorcycle still able to run and in good shape. He stole a spare pair of goggles from the mechanic's shop and hung them on the handlebars, then carefully pushed it down deserted streets and parked it near the munitions building. The building was unlocked and plundered, several weapons were still scattered about, including a pile of confiscated pistols and knives. He searched through until he found the pistol and knife marked Lt. A Washington. Gathering up a spare pistol and shoulder holster and extra combat knife, and a pistol for himself, Boylan grabbed two rifles and extra ammo. Rushing back out, he loaded one rifle in the scabbard and tied the extra on alongside the scabbard. In the ensuing chaos, he managed to push the bike through the still open gate and outside the range of light. Getting back inside was easy. No towers were yet manned. A few soldiers were starting to venture outside and he didn't bother to tell them the army was gone.

Boylan slipped into Washington's quarters without knocking. One small light was on in the bedroom, "Wash," Boylan kept his voice down.

"Back here," he ventured into her bedroom. He found her with wet hair up in a ponytail and fastening her armor over a black leather jacket. She had changed into her black fatigues and combat boots after a quick shower. Without a word, he handed over her side holster and watched as she deftly put it on, then took the knife sheath and repeated the action to her calf. Taking the rest from his hands, she placed them in her backpack.

"For what it's worth, Taylor's an idiot," he watched her gather a few items from her bathroom, "has he even seen the inside of this room?"

"What's that have to do with him being an idiot?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. You've given him half your life in service, stood by him without question and he gives you a pat on the back once in a while. Half the blokes here would love a chance with you, but they're scared of Taylor, so you're like hands off. Even I dust my bottles off once in a while. He carries around some cherished memory of a dead wife, while I suspect you're more than willing, and a damn site harder to kill. I just think running off in a glorious gesture isn't going to impress Taylor. For him to see you as more than just a soldier, this isn't the way."

Wash picked up her pack and put it on, "I don't have a clue how to make Taylor see me as a woman. Maybe that's why I'm leaving. Maybe I'm tired of being just his soldier, or lapdog as some put it. You're right about me wanting Taylor, but it's obvious, he doesn't return my affections. And no, he's never been in this room. Maybe if he had been, I would be here when he returns," she stopped and looked helplessly at Boylan, "He left this colony in my care, I feel like I let him down, inside," she placed a hand over her heart, "I can't face him every day feeling like this, like I never measured up when he needed me the most. How can he ever see me as a woman, when I've failed as a soldier."

He sighed and shook his head. There was no way he would ever figure out what she meant and now wasn't the time to try, he wasn't drunk enough, "I have a communicator, Wash. I used one with Mira and had it set to a channel outside military band width," he hated divulging his technical knowledge, but he wouldn't be using it anymore.

She raised an eyebrow as she took it.

"If you need anything, let me know. I would feel better if you'd checked in once in a while. You can let me know you're alive with a recorded message. I'll monitor the com around nine each night if you get a chance to call in, but anytime is fine. My com will record them and let me know you're still with us," he showed her what he was looking for in the setting.

Wash picked her tags up from where they lay on her nightstand, "Hold these for me, will you. I plan on being back for them," and placed them in his open hand watching the chain fall into a loop hanging under his hand.

"Thanks for everything Boylan," she hugged him on impulse and led the way from her home.

They parted near the hole the Shannon's escaped through. Her parting comment, "Don't let Taylor pressure you. We need to know what is going on, and I'm the best person right now to find out," with that, she slipped down through the opening under the fence and was gone.

"Come home soon, Lieutenant," he spoke quietly into the dark knowing she was beyond hearing. Slipping her tags over his head he headed back to his bar and a few hours rest. He hadn't had much sleep lately.

* * *

><p>Taylor returned to a rejoicing crowd, shook hands with Boylan and made his way to his quarters. A quick shower and clean clothes, making his way back to the Command Center, looking up the steps before taking the first one. Nothing was going to be the same. The losses he would get over in time, all but one. Why did it have to be her. He had tried so hard to protect that woman, and that was the problem. Deep in his heart, he admitted his love and now it was taken from him. In trying to keep her safe for his own selfish desires, he inadvertently lost his own future. Looking over the damaged scene, a physical reminder, once again he had failed; both to protect someone he loved and what surrounded her. 'I should have told her how I felt about her, now it's too late,' he saw Jim Shannon looking up at him and signaled.<p>

Jim Shannon found Taylor sitting behind his dinosaur desk the following morning, "Did you see the meteor shower last night?"

"I did, quite impressive," he didn't look up from the plexipad he was holding.

"What are your orders for today, boss?" Shannon was curious as to what held Taylor's attention, and finally, "What's so interesting?"

"I'm brushing up on protocol. Looking to see if Wash broke any rules," he was absorbed and didn't see the look of revulsion that crossed Shannon's face.

"Ahhh, she gave her life, Uhhhh, and you want to know if she followed orders from some military manual from the future, what does it matter now?"

Taylor finally looked up, "There's a memorial to everyone tomorrow. I'll be speaking about Wash. Just trying to put my thoughts in order, that's all," he tried to smile, but it just wouldn't come.

The rest of the day and early the following morning, the colony and soldiers prepared to bury their dead. Twenty caskets piled on one truck with military helmets and boots lining the top row. Twenty caskets sporting twenty three helmets and boots. The six colonists who were killed had their remains on another truck covered with flowers along with the four from the eleventh who lived long enough to take a few non-polluted breaths.

Everyone expendable gathered below the Command Center, Boylan stood to one side where he could leave when the Commander spoke about Washington. He wasn't sure if he would be able to hear what was said.

Malcolm Wallace started it off, talking about Frederick MacKormic. One by one friends and family said a few words until only one name was left.

In full dress uniform, Nathaniel Taylor stepped forward, "I checked military protocol yesterday. Lieutenant Alicia Washington followed every command to the letter during the occupation, above the call of duty. I put her in the position of a Commander without the rank. I hereby order the rank of Lieutenant Commander to be posthumously awarded. Her decorations will be on permanent display in the Command Center. She was awarded them all, from the lowest to the Purple Heart and Medal of Valor," he paused for that mostly unknown information sank in.

Eighteen years we served together. I helped her bury her fiancée and she my wife," he stopped for a ragged breath; then continued, "I love her. At first it was as a friend, then my best friend, then the person I absolutely had to have with me in the past, number two slot went to her. She was instructed to be the second person through the portal. Then I started really seeing her as a woman. I tried to fight that one, but lost especially after being here for one hundred and eighteen days alone. She was my partner and I was determined to make her my partner in life, build a future together. I was working on that part of our long relationship, and making headway," laughter, "she helped build this place as my equal. And how did I repay her service and loyalty, I forced her to stay behind in conflict. I was going to ask her to marry me after she cooled down, in say about three years," more laughter, "so if you see me a little spacy from time to time; I'm grieving the loss of my soul mate. I don't know what they did with her body, we couldn't find it for a proper burial, but we will never forget her," with that he walked down the steps followed his officers to the head of the military convoy, followed by the civilians. He led the way to the small hill where the cemetery grew by thirty and thirty three markers would follow. Boylan stayed after all, he hoped she would return, not that Taylor deserved her.

* * *

><p>A month passed, Washington became a thorn in the side of the Phoenix Group. One of the rifles Boylan put on her bike was a sniper rifle. She was up to thirty kills. Absorbed completely into the role of stalking commando, nobody could to get close to her, she blended in so well. She found places to hide in plain sight, digging into the dirt in the desert, rising early and taking out a couple before disappearing. She wanted Lucas. He looked sore on the two occasions she was able to get her scope on him. Having no clear shot, she waited. Three times she left the area, backtracking until she was within range of Boylan.<p>

Carefully she turned on the communicator and listened to his messages. Quickly she talked to his recorder, telling of her latest kills and she was fine. In truth she would have loved to speak to him just to hear another voice, but she hadn't been available during their pre-arranged time. The group she was stalking was on the move again. She told Boylan she found something interesting for him and would try someday to get it back. He left short messages keeping her up on the colony, Taylor and Shannon. His last few messages were Taylor had most of the repairs complete and was putting together a team to do surveillance in her direction.

Closing her communicator she got back on the bike and backtracked towards the desert. She was un-predictable, never staying more than a few hours in the same place. She knew Mira was hunting her from one of Boylan's messages, and Mira had found her bike tracks.

Lucas had instructed Mira to take care of the 'problem', per one of Boylan's messages. She was either going to have to make a deal with Mira or eliminate her. Driving back down a trail, she didn't see the slasher until its tail swiped her off the bike. Pulling her pistol, she fired head shots until it took off. She looked at the gash in her side. This was going to set her back. Taking water from her canteen, she washed the area off and got her suture kit out of her backpack. Taking a pain pill from Boylan's bottle, she waited a few minutes before suturing her left side. At least she could use her right hand to close the gash. Looking around she found the plant she was looking for. Digging roots, she put them in a side pocket of her backpack. It hurt like hell righting the bike and climbing back on. Slowly Washington looked for a hidden spot where she could make a fire and recuperate.

Having time to think, Wash's thoughts turned to Taylor. Lately she felt mixed signals coming from him, like maybe he was seeing more than a trusted soldier. _'Just wishful thinking Alicia, you want him so bad and you know he'll never get over his wife. You can't compete with a petite blond. Especially now that he's seen you shot. He'll never let anyone close to him,'_ she stopped beating herself up. Been here four days, time to hunt again. She checked her wound. It was closing, no infection. She looked at the bottle of pain medicine. She had dumped her supply into Boylan's bottle and it was down by half. If anything drove her back to Terra Nova, it would be for pain killer.

Venturing from the cave where an underground stream flowed, Washington scouted with her binoculars both sides of the ravine. She would have to backtrack to where her bike was hidden a couple miles downstream covered with deadfall and leaves. She carefully worked down side of the stream, crossing several times over rocks and fallen trees, stopping often to look for Sixers. Boylan's last messages when the slasher got her, was Mira had contacted him over their frequency. He figured she was monitoring and was onto the fact that someone from the colony after them, but didn't know who. Boylan's final message instructed her to decode his clicks, an old Morse code she knew. Using her down time she translated the code and adjusted her communicator, but wouldn't know if it worked until she cleared the ravine and made her way to higher ground. Late afternoon brought her bike to the top of a hill. Turning on the communicator she listened for messages on the new frequency. To her delight, Boylan's cheerful voice filled the air around her.

"Lucifer, I miss your voice. Haven't heard from you for a few days. Taylor is OTG in your direction. My advice is, join up with him. I worry about you, especially with Mira after you," she had to laugh at his nickname for her. Mira told him the Phoenix Group had dubbed the silent killer the Devil. He hadn't given any information to Mira, told her he didn't know what she was talking about and as far as he knew everyone in Terra Nova was accounted for. He was done helping Mira and had only used her for his business dealings in the future.

As much as she craved human contact of friends, she drove alone into the badlands now watching to avoid three groups. The army was still too large and needed to be whittled down until they were all killed or the size of the Sixers. Her goal was kill General Hooper and she hadn't gotten a shot at him yet. Cut off the head and the rest would be easier to deal with. She wanted Lucas alive; take him back to his father. Two more days and she saw them in the distance. They were by more of those artifacts she kept coming upon.

She figured the legend of the Bermuda Triangle had veracity and much of what she saw could be traced to that area of the world and timeframe. One stop she had uncovered a sealed jar and in it was old paper with faded ink telling of the year, 1809 and the tale of going into a severe lightning storm they thought would destroy their vessel, then coming to rest in this desert. The flying birds were unknown and they might be in Australia or an un-explored land, but were last in the Caribbean heading to Bermuda. The last part told of how they were going to try and walk out of the desert. She put the seal back on the jar and made a notation in her communicator the location. Malcolm would want to explore this area if she got back.


	2. Chapter 2

Reynolds walked the trail. Someone had been this way on a motorcycle. They were heading in the right direction. He headed back to where the Commander had made camp the night before. Driving through one area sported what looked like freshly dug dirt, looked like a grave. Taylor ordered it dug up. About four feet down, they uncovered a Phoenix soldier, shot through the head. "They wouldn't kill their own, maybe had an altercation with Mira or Lucas, but that don't make sense," Taylor didn't like mysteries of this nature. "Looks like he died a few days ago. We are close, look sharp, pay attention." Following Reynolds' motorcycle, the vehicles rolled further into the badlands. A few hours later they heard shooting in the distance. Taylor stood on top of his rover, scouting with his binoculars. In the far distance he could make out the Phoenix Group shooting in mass at the side of a ridge, large chunks of dirt and rock falling off the side. He scanned the area above the ridge and saw a slight figure in black crawl away, get out of sight, jump and run, and dive into another area. Looked like trouble in their ranks. He scanned back looking for Mira's people and didn't see any. Maybe they split up. He couldn't make Lucas out so didn't know if he was with them.

Getting down he talked with his troops, as the collective attempted to discern what Taylor had seen. Climbing once more to the top of his rover, he saw the Phoenix Group hunkered down trying to stay out of the line of fire and scanned three sixty and found Mira and her Sixers on the same path he had taken, bearing down on them. Jumping off, he informed his troops, "Mira's coming up behind us, get the vehicles down a side cut in the valley," they pulled into the first side gorge deep enough to hide the armored carriers. Abandoning the vehicles, they spread out with rifles to ambush her. He didn't want to get trapped between the Sixers and Phoenix.

Soon she rolled to a stop without turning to follow his tracks, but they could see her looking in their direction and at his tracks. Taylor watched as she tied something to her rifle, holding it in front of herself, she exited her rover, "Don't shoot," he heard her order her men. Getting out she walked in his hidden direction.

He rose from his hiding spot when he saw the white flag tied to the barrel of her rifle. He walked in her direction to intercept her alone, but she knew he had plenty of firepower aimed at her, "Mira," Taylor stood several feet from her, "How'd you know it was me and not your friends?"

"Taylor," she acknowledged, "I was on the radio with Hooper when another of his soldiers took a shot to the head. I figured you were hunting us," she seemed surprised, "Actually I figured we were dealing with you personally after Lucas shot Washington," she now wondered who was after them if not Taylor.

"Is Lucas with you?"

"He is. He thinks he can find a way to the future. It's either surrender to you or try and find a way home. We need you to call your dog off," she saw his face harden.

"Give me Lucas and you can stay out here until you die," he still felt incredible pain at the knowledge Mira had once referred to Wash as his dog. He had heard about it from Private Smith. Washington hadn't relayed that bit of information to him; it was a painful memory of her, when Mira had roughed her up.

She shook her head, "He is still of use to us. I may have to make a trade for him. If I get my hands on your sniper, I'll make him and you regret sending him out," Mira's threat was sincere.

"What makes you think I have someone out here, Mira?"

"I caught a transmission from Boylan to someone he calls Lucifer. Boylan is worried about this person. I figured you re-enacted Boylan's services after losing so many of your troops."

She watched Taylor smile at her. She knew better than to trust a smiling Taylor. "My sniper stays," he was broken off as Mira's communicator came to life.

"Mira, get back here now. Hooper just got his brains blown all over our rations, stupid bastard," an unknown voice was high pitched and desperate. In the distance they heard gunfire being returned.

"I've got orders to kill your sniper, Taylor, and that's what I'm going to do," Mira backed up to her rover. Soon he stood in settling dust as she hurried back to the Phoenix Group.

"We have a sniper out here, Sir?" Reynolds wanted to know.

"No, but Boylan might, let's go," soon the rovers and motorcycle were headed non-stop towards home.

They drove for two days straight, barely stopping to change drivers and get a little food and stretching in. Taylor never said much and much of the time was in the lead, riding the bike. It was a tired group that pulled through the open gate. Jim Shannon met them having been radioed by Taylor to meet up with him in ten minutes.

"Let's go have a talk with Boylan," he filled Shannon in on his conversation with Mira while in route.

Thomas Boylan was not stupid by any stretch. Seeing Taylor and Shannon stalking together down the steps with several soldiers trailing would not bode well for him. He knew Taylor was OTG so must have just returned, show time, "Commander, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can it Boylan," he ordered his troops to search the place. "We can do this here or in the brig, your choice," Boylan figured it had something to do with Wash, but just in case it was something else, he played dumb.

"What are you looking for, Taylor? I haven't done anything," stalling. A few patrons were showing too much interest and he didn't want them to overhear something Taylor would probably want to be kept quiet.

"I'm looking for a communicator," Taylor was too close, he felt pain in his future.

"Not here Commander, too many ears," Boylan spoke low; he knew it was time to give Wash up.

"The Command Center okay with you?" a sarcastic Commander answered. Taylor led the way when Boylan nodded. Shannon and two guards brought up the rear. Before making the top of the steps a soldier caught up with them and handed the Commander a communicator.

Entering the Command Center, Taylor motioned the guards to stay outside, leaving Boylan alone with him and Shannon. Taylor looked at the communicator and tossed it to the floor, "What would happen if I accidently stomped this devise into pieces, Boylan?" he raised his boot over the devise.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Commander," Boylan didn't know if he would.

Putting his foot down beside the instrument, he looked at Boylan's relieved expression. Whoever Boylan was in contact with was important to him, "I had an interesting conversation with Mira a few days ago. She said she overheard you talking to the Devil," he paused waiting for Boylan's response.

Boylan laughed and threw his hands out, "Just practicing my séances, Commander," he knew Taylor wouldn't believe him, but that was who he was, just couldn't play it straight unless pressed.

Taylor raised his boot over the communicator again, "I told the person I wouldn't cave to your tactics, Taylor. I gave my word," totally serious now.

"You have to do better than that," Taylor's foot settled on the communicator, watching Boylan.

He saw Boylan quickly reach for a chain and pull it off from around his neck and toss it to him. Taylor could see it was tags as soon as they cleared Boylan's t-shirt. The last name he expected to see was her's. Shannon quickly crossed to Taylor and took them from him, holding them like a precious jewel.

Shannon turned to Boylan, "You have a lot of explaining to do," he strode up to Boylan and grabbed his arm.

Taylor picked the communicator up and looked at it as if he could make her talk. Shannon gave Washington's tags back to Taylor who cradled them in his palm, a finger rubbing over her name. Starting to feel overwhelmed, "Start from the beginning Boylan," was ordered as his legs gave out and he just made it to the chair behind his desk.

When Boylan got to the part where he was in Wash's bedroom, he couldn't help but dig Taylor, "I found her in her bedroom," he enjoyed the looks both Taylor and Shannon gave him. "I asked her if you'd ever been in there. She told no, she wouldn't be leaving if you had. She didn't leave because she let you down as a soldier. She left because she failed you as a woman. You claimed to love her at her eulogy, but kind of forgot to tell her. If she comes back and you don't claim her, I will," he took a step back as Shannon made a threatening move in his direction.

"If we get her back, I'll shoot anyone who tries something that stupid, starting with you Boylan," Taylor called him on his challenge.

"That's more like it, just tell her," Boylan continued his story.

They all jumped when Boylan's communicator shrilled, "I better get that Commander. It might be Mira and if it's Wash, I don't want her to know you strong armed me just yet, so keep quiet," he glared at both men and took the communicator Taylor handed him, "Boylan," he answered and held the com out for all to hear.

"Finally got you live," Taylor and Shannon were clearly heard by Boylan as they both drew breaths at the same time. He shot them warning looks.

"Lucifer, good you're still here. Haven't heard from you in a few days, how's it going?"

"I took Hooper out and a few more of his men. The rest are acting like a snake with its head cut off, which is what I wanted. They moved again, back into the trees. Lucas is in charge and has Mira doing bodyguard work for him. I got one Sixer. I'm getting low on painkiller. I raided your bathroom and mine, but came up short. I got hit by a slasher and didn't let myself heal and had to re-stitch, so I'm holing up again. I don't know how long this time, I need to heal. Tried to leave you a message a week ago, but was too far out. I received, but couldn't send, switched channels like you told me."

Taylor was biting his hand to keep from grabbing the com.

Boylan looked at Taylor, "I told Taylor I need to go OTG to look for berries for wine, that I may be gone for days. Let me meet you and get you pain pills. Anything else you need?"

"Bullets for the rifles and a few for the pistols. I used quite a few from my pistol shooting at the slasher," she sounded tired.

"I'll leave first thing in the morning, can you come this way or are you hurt too bad?"

"If I'm just riding, I can make it. Sitting is fine. Moving hurts and makes me bleed. See if you can find another black jacket like the one I put on. I'm sure my quarters have been cleaned out so you may have to finagle one from the quartermaster. Tell him you have a girlfriend," she laughed.

He enjoyed that she could still find mirth in her situation, "You want me to tell anything to Taylor yet?" he looked at Taylor.

"Tell him what. I pretended to be dead so I could exonerate myself. I need to whittle that army down some more and bring Lucas in before I'm ready to face him."

"I'll be in contact tomorrow and we'll meet either then or the day after. Head this way. You take care of yourself, Boylan out," he closed the com.

"I'm going," Taylor stated.

"I don't think she's ready to face you, Taylor," Boylan didn't want her to see the Commander and book.

"I'll take you with me and enough soldiers to save your skin if we run into trouble, but I am going to see Washington. Shannon you're in charge. I'll get the troops ready. We leave tonight," although tired, he wanted to do cartwheels. Instead he turned back and decked Boylan, knocking him off his feet and watched him slide on his back across the floor, blood pouring from his mouth and nose. He heard Shannon ask if he could do that also, "No, I need him conscious. Take him to your wife. Fix what I did," he started out, "Oh, Shannon," he looked back where Shannon was helping Boylan to his feet, "Don't either one of you say anything."

"Did you do this, Jim?" Dr. Shannon ran a re-energizer over the bloodied area.

"No, he ran into Taylor's fist. I'm in charge again. Boylan did something to make Taylor and several troops have to leave tonight and fix."

"I can't tell you," at her raised eyebrow.

She looked at Boylan. He shrugged, "Talking got me this, no comment, but I do need a bottle of painkiller with codeine."

Dr. Shannon looked at her husband and he nodded.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" she gave Boylan a bottle while looking at her husband for an answer.

"I can't, not now. Maybe someday." He hated keeping secrets from her.

He heard Boylan laugh, "Now you see why I did what I did, Shannon. You have to keep the same thing under your hat that I was ordered to do."

Jim Shannon wasn't happy at Boylan being right.

Taylor walked into the clinic with a pack and took the pills out of Boylan's hand. He put the pack down and put the small bottle in a side pocket.

Jim Shannon asked him, "Taylor, can I tell my wife. She won't tell anyone, I promise, not even our kids. She can keep a secret."

Taylor looked at Elizabeth Shannon, "Nobody can know. Boylan here has been very good at keeping this a secret. I have a strong desire to kick the shit out of him every time I look at him, but whoever hears his secret has to keep it."

"It must be important, I'll keep it," she pledged.

Taylor looked around. They were alone, but he motioned everyone close, "Tell her Boylan. I want to see if she decks you also."

"I'll hit him for her, I hit harder," Jim volunteered.

"This should be interesting. A secret you have, Boylan, that makes these two want to hurt you. I'm looking forward to what you have that could cause this reaction," she smiled up into Boylan's nervous expression.

"I kind of forgot to tell the Commander, Washington didn't die," he watched the doctor gasp and grab her husband's arm.

"Jim, is he serious?"

"We heard Wash on the com. She went OTG before we got back and only Boylan knew she was alive, as he helped her leave."

"You kept this to yourself, Boylan?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She was the officer in charge and ordered me to tell nobody, just like you can't," he pointed out her problem also.

"Boylan's right, we can't tell anyone. It might endanger her if word goes out on the radio she's alive. I'm going to get her right now. Let's go," Taylor grabbed Boylan's jacket, pulling him along.

"Your boy's in charge of the bar until I get back, Shannon," Boylan willingly followed Taylor.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again the army moved out. Like before, none of the colonist knew exactly what Taylor was up to, but to be leaving within a couple hours of arriving home couldn't be good, and why was the bartender with them. All Shannon would say was they were scouting. They drove all that night and all the next day. Late afternoon, Boylan called Washington. He was alone in a rover with Taylor, "Lucifer," came her reply over the com.

"Turn your finder on, get my location," Boylan instructed.

A pause; "Got it. Be at your location in fifteen," the line went dead.

Taylor got out and instructed the other three rovers and motorcycle to move back in the trees and stay out of sight. He never told them what they were doing this time, just to trust him.

Reilly turned to the troops, "You heard him, move," she climbed back in the next vehicle and they pulled around the stopped rover and circled back until out of sight.

He instructed Boylan to stand at the front of the rover and climbed behind the wheel. He knew the slats would make him invisible, especially in the light of day. Soon he saw her approach on the motorcycle Boylan told them he stole for her. She stopped, kicked the kickstand down and sat a moment, just looking at Boylan. He moved over to help her off and Taylor saw she moved stiffly, hand on her side. He watched Boylan give her a hug. That was going to earn him another Taylor tap. Boylan had turned her so her back was to the rover. Taylor quietly got out and stealthily slipped behind her. He heard her say, "I've been out here long enough Boylan to know when I'm being stalked," she turned into Taylor. He grabbed her by her shoulders holding her in place. She froze, their eyes connected and stayed. Even his rough handling felt wonderful with his fingers leaving marks in her upper arms through her leather jacket.

Still holding her gaze, he ordered over her head, "Head back to the others, Boylan. Keep it quiet."

"Sorry Lieutenant, he beat it out of me," Boylan said as he walked away.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Commander. I failed," she wasn't ready for this talk and his nearness wasn't helping. She would have loved for him to forgive her, even more to forget his stupid protocol and rank and just kiss her senseless. Maybe she should kiss him and see how he reacted, but he might furious with her for allowing the colony to be invaded, so she just stood still under his hands, waiting for him to make the next move.

He looked her over and back into her dark eyes, not speaking, but she saw him try and nothing came out. He relaxed his death grip on her arms and to her surprise with the gentlest touch he had ever used on her, cupped her neck, his large hands engulfing her slender column using his thumbs to caress her jaw on each side. Pulling her into his mouth, he started kissing her, first her mouth, forcing her mouth open with his tongue, plundering her depths, then pulling out to rain kisses all over her face. He finally wrapped his arms around her body and sucked the side of her neck, biting and kissing. He heard her giggle. It had been a long time since he heard that sound flow from her throat. He wanted to make her do so often he decided.

"You're going to leave nobody guessing what we are doing if you do what I think you are," she pushed at him breaking his sucking on her neck.

Grinning, he proceeded to do the same to the other side, "I love you," he stood tall before her still holding her against him and repeated, "I love you, I love you. I don't want you to ever doubt that you mean everything to me. If I had told you that, I wouldn't have run you off. Alicia, I blame myself for everything, and you never failed, either me or the colony," he started kissing her again. This time she willingly returned his embrace and affections, relieved she was forgiven. It would take a lot of convincing for her to accept she hadn't done anything wrong.

After a long time they came up for air. "I have so much I want to say to you, but need time and it's getting dark and I have the troops cooling their heels behind us. They don't know anything," he held her smaller hands in his large ones, "I understand what you did and why, but promise me we'll do this together from now on."

"You're not going to order me?" her large dark eyes held his blue ones.

"There's only one way, Alicia Washington, that I will ask you anything and not make it an order," he took her hands in his, as she raised an eyebrow at his stipulation, "Marry me," he spoke with his low gravely tone that she loved, "Marry me and become my partner, my lover, my wife."

"You mean all I had to do to get a proposal was die?" she was shocked at his abrupt proposal.

"I hope that means yes," he pleaded.

"If I agree to marry you can I…"

"Yes, he cut her off, you can do whatever you want, except go sniper shooting without me," he hoped and prayed she would accept.

"If I talk, you'll listen and not dismiss me like I'm just an employee?" she wanted to know exactly what he was offering.

"I treated you wrong. I don't know how to make that up to you, but I promise, you'll be my wife in every sense of the word. I was comfortable with our relationship. I liked having you beside me. And when you were no longer there, I felt loss much greater than when Ayani died. When she died, I still had you. This time I was alone. You fulfilled my need for female companionship except for the physical and I wanted to add that. I know what it's like to have a wife and I want that person to be you. I do love you with all my heart, you have it all. I can talk all day long, but I don't do my feelings well, we'll have to work on that."

"I will marry you if you really mean it and it's not some kneejerk reaction at seeing me alive," Wash still didn't believe he meant it deep down.

"Not good enough, Wash. I want to hear you say it. I'm going to ask you again. Alicia Washington, I love you with all my heart, please do me the honor of becoming my wife," as he spoke, he sank to one knee, holding her hands in his.

"Yes, I will marry you," she giggled again as he stood up and spun her in his arms. He sat her down and proceeded to soundly kiss her again.

"I hope all our decisions together don't take that much effort," he teased.

"Oh, I'm bleeding again," Wash felt something run down her side.

Taylor pushed her torn jacket up and peeled her t-shirt off the stitches, "I must have pulled a couple stitches when I picked you up, sorry," he gently pressed the t-shirt over the incision, "It's long and deep, you should have Dr. Shannon look at it," he kissed her lips again softly, "Thank you for agreeing to become my wife. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for not doing this years ago, due to being afraid."

"Can we head home?" she was suddenly tired of playing commando.

Taylor keyed his comlink, "Reilly, bring everyone to my location," he cut the link and spent the time holding and kissing his new fiancée. Hearing the vehicles approach, he broke off and placed a protective arm around Wash's shoulders as with a scream, Reilly bailed out and barged in pushing him out of the way, "Wash, you're alive," they hugged. Soon all the troops gathered around and had greeted her.

"Listen up," Taylor got their attention. "First, and most important, I wasted no time in getting Wash to agree to marry me," he laughed as the troops roared their approval, "Second, my new fiancée wants to go home. Dunham, take Wash's bike. We'll bring up the rear, may have to stop and….well you figure it out, mount up," spoken to a laughing crowd, "radio silence people. I don't want anything about Wash going out over the air. The Sixers are monitoring some of our communications."

"Don't suppose I can catch a ride with you, Commander?" Boylan joked.

"You're one step away from being left, Boylan. Find a ride yourself," he opened a door for Wash.

They talked all night as he drove at the rear of the small convoy. Both expressed their feelings and how they felt towards each other, his foot dragging, and her not wanting to disappoint him. He did stop a few times and pull her into kisses and even got a couple gropes in. Right before dawn, Taylor called for a stop. Everyone got out, glad to stretch, use the woods and eat. They crowded around Wash after she came from the woods, closely followed by Taylor. His only response, "She might run away again," drawing a hit to his shoulder.

Standing while eating, Wash told briefly how she came to be OTG alone. She made it sound like she did it voluntarily as a good idea. Only Taylor and Boylan knew the truth. Boylan found a moment to sidle up to Taylor, "Don't worry, Commander. I'll never tell that she left due to you being a complete bastard," he quickly got out of Taylor's range.

Taylor ordered the drivers to switch. He found Reilly had slept so put her in charge of his rover. He and Wash crawled in the back seat. Drawing her to his chest, they settled down to sleep, the motion of the rover swaying them to sleep. Hours later Taylor woke, still holding Wash to his chest, her head on his shoulder. He caught Reilly glancing at him through the rear view mirror, a small mirror placed in the center of the rover, mounted to the top edge of the window. It didn't have much function inside a rover, but came standard in them.

"What time is it Reilly?"

"Noon, Sir. I heard Wash moan. Is she alright?"

"Slasher got her," he didn't want to wake her as her wounded side was up against him.

"She's been out here for over a month, letting us believe she was dead. There has to be more to her story than getting revenge for what they did to the colony. Did she say anything to you, Sir?"

"She, Ummm, she didn't want to face me after having to surrender," he knew Reilly would get that much out of Wash as they were friends.

Reilly figured there was more to the story, "She didn't have a choice."

Wash started waking and a thankful Taylor asked her how her side was.

"Sore, I need to stop, bathroom break."

Taylor called for another halt. Soon they were on the way again. The next stop came when they pulled inside the colony late afternoon. Taylor called Shannon and told him to have his wife at the clinic and didn't stop until he pulled in front of the building. Shannon opened Wash's side. Not waiting for her to move, he leaned in and pulled her into a hug. He then smiled and kissed her, drawing a knock on the head from Taylor, "Cut that out, she taken, and I believe you are too," he was grinning from ear to ear.

A small crowd had gathered and the sounds of surprise could be heard reverberating through them at who stepped out of the rover. Taylor hurried around the rover and flanked by both men, she was escorted through the throng into the clinic. Taylor ordered a soldier to not let anyone in. Elizabeth hugged Wash tightly.

"Wash is injured, Doctor," Taylor cut in causing the doctor to pull away and look for her wound.

"Up on the bed," she indicated one behind her.

Wash took her jacket off and pulled her t-shirt up and ripped off a bandage she found in the pack Taylor had brought. Lying on the bed, the scanner showed a deep incision. Dr. Shannon asked Wash to tell her about her time OTG as she numbed the area and took the stiches out, cleaned and sprayed the wound closed again.

"Do you have the bottle of pain meds I sent with Taylor?"

"I have them," Taylor spoke up. He and Jim had stood quietly while listening to Wash's narrative.

Dr. Shannon placed a clean bandage over the area, "That should do it. Take it easy for a few days," she helped Wash sit up. Taylor pushed in, taking Wash's hand, he smiled, "I got her to agree to marry me yesterday," he got pushed aside as Elizabeth and Jim both hugged Wash again, "I don't get it. We're getting married and she gets all the hugs," Taylor laughed.

"You want me to hug you?" Jim Shannon made a face, then started laughing at Taylor's one finger wave at him. The women too busy talking to notice. A commotion at the door and Malcolm Wallace pushed inside followed by the soldier telling him Taylor's orders. Taylor told the soldier it was okay.

"I'll follow his orders when he presses me into service," Malcolm stopped and smiled at Wash, "you must be this colonies guardian angel, Wash," he hugged her after she opened her arms for him.

"The Phoenix Group calls me a devil, so I guess one person's devil is another's angel," she held him at arm's length, "good to see you, Malcolm."

"I heard you shot General Hooper?"

She nodded, "Got three that day and two more the next day until they abandoned the area for the safety of the forest. I didn't get any after that, my slasher wound broke open," he stepped back as not to hurt her.

Taylor put his arm around her, "Back off Malcolm, she foolishly agreed to marry me," he huffed as Malcolm leaned and kissed Wash's cheek with congratulations.

Jim laughed again, "The men aren't going to congratulate you, Taylor."

Malcolm agreed, "You're marrying one of the most beautiful, eligible women around, don't expect us to congratulate you," he said it with a smile belying his words, "Oh what the heck, I'm happy for you, Commander," Malcolm shook his hand.

"Ready to face the multitude, Wash?" Taylor took her hand. Everyone went outside to the claps of what looked like the entire colony. The Shannon kids ran up and hugged her, but Taylor kept everyone else back with, "she's injured, give her room," the crowd parted and the Commander took her through, an arm around her shoulders, "We're tired from a long trip. Tomorrow afternoon Wash will tell her story from the balcony. We need food right now."

"I'll get you something and bring it to you guys," Skye volunteered.

"Sounds good, Skye, bring it to my quarters," Skye noticed how his hands never left Wash. Either he was holding her hand or had an arm around her shoulder. Whatever happened changed them. Washington seemed to like his attention. She wished Josh would be like that with her someday.

Guzman came up and hugged Wash. Taylor asked him to get her things out of storage and bring them to his quarters. With a smile he complied. Reynolds ran up, "I miss the good OTG runs," he hugged Wash. Taylor figured he was going to have to get used to that for now, "Hey, Reynolds, would you do us a favor," Reynolds smiled and nodded, "bring all the packs from my rover to my quarters, will you?"

"Of course, Sir," he turned and trotted off.

"Finally. I'm the only one allowed to paw you behind this door," Taylor held his door open for her to enter.

"I need a shower, I'm gritty," Wash headed to the bedroom.

"I'd join you, but I believe in some cultures it's considered bad manners to invite people to drop by then not open the door," he heard her laugh.

"Bring my clothes when Guz gets here, will you," he heard the bedroom door close.

He had a reaction at those words, looking down, he muttered, "bad timing boy," maybe later.

Guzman knocked first, laden down with two large duffle bags. He was followed by two privates all equally burdened. "Drop them by the couch boys, and thanks," he held the door not inviting anyone to stay. All the bags had Washington's name written on the end. He was supposed to go through her things, but couldn't bring himself to do so. Now, with relish he found a pair of jeans and low cut t-shirt. Looking further, he found her undies. He would have liked to browse in that bag, but grabbed a skimpy pair of panties and bra. He was never going to deflate at this rate. Opening the bedroom door, he heard the shower running. He left the bedroom and looked down; he was disgusted he had no control over his wayward member. Not good for visitors. He was glad for his loose fatigue cargo pants.

Another knock, "Find room where you can in the living room, Reynolds," he took one of the packs as a help and quickly escorted Reynolds back to the door. Reynolds looked like he wanted to say something and one look at the Commander's expression thought better of it. He wanted to ask his intentions, but didn't have the courage. He left with, "See you tomorrow, Sir."

He wandered back to the living room and looked at the pile as a hand touched his shoulder, "Your turn," he liked what he saw and leaned in for a kiss. She still had a towel around her head and looked at her bags. "I didn't see a dryer in your bathroom," she teased, "who's left?"

"Food," he hurried off.

She found her dryer and soon had her straight black hair fairly dry and loose over her shoulders. It was longer than ever, longer than she usually wore it. She would let Taylor decide if she should shorten it.

Another knock, she opened to Skye and her mother, Debora. They each held a platter filled with wonderful smelling food, "In here, she led the way barefoot to the kitchen." They placed the plates on the table as Wash looked for glasses. She found them second try.

"We're so glad when Taylor came back with you," Debora looked better since going under Dr. Shannon's care, "he was so un-happy when he thought he had lost you. Stories are flying as to what happened," she broke off as the Commander entered, obviously from the shower as his hair and beard were wet, "we'll leave you two alone. I can hardly wait for all the information tomorrow. Is it true he proposed, Wash?" she had to hear it from them.

Wash's smile told her before, "Yes"

"The fish is fresh caught and we had them grill it, so eat while it's hot," they saw themselves out. They heard them talking in the doorway to someone and Taylor walked barefoot to see who.

Boylan was standing there with a bottle in his hand, "Peace offering, Commander," he held it out as Wash slipped under his arm so naturally he pulled her close. He was starting to like this a lot.

"Boylan, hold on a sec, I have something for you," she slipped out of Taylor's arm and rushed off. Soon she returned holding an antique flintlock pistol, "Found this in the desert. I know you like old firearms," she handed it to him, but Taylor intercepted and looked at it first.

"Take this to Malcolm to look at," he instructed.

"Thanks Wash. Malcolm can look and keep his petty fingers off," he exchanged the bottle for the pistol with Taylor. Shaking the Commander's hand, he hurried off like a little kid to show off his toy.

He opened the bottle and looked at the label, France 2108. It was a white wine. They ate, talking of nothing and everything with lots of laughter.

"If you don't want to sleep with me yet, I can take the couch," Nathaniel offered.

"I've been waiting to sleep with you for eight years, unless you need something from the doctor," she laughed as she got pulled against him.

"Think I need something from the doctor now?" he left her no doubt that he was ready and willing.

Taking her hand, he led her to his bedroom, "I've wanted you for so long, Wash," he rained kisses everywhere he could reach skin, stopping between her exposed cleavage.

"I'm confused, when did you ever show me I was lusted after?"

"Teasing, talking non-stop, wrestling you for half an hour at a time, taking you OTG with me, every time I saw you," he pulled her top off.

She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders looking for new wounds. She ran her fingers over the scar Lucas left, "Lucas?"

"Yes, and I don't want his name mentioned again tonight," her bra was unclasped and fell with a tug from him. He made no effort to touch her, looked and mouthed, "Wow," reaching for her button and zipper he rid her of her jeans.

She undid his while he did hers. Soon they were down to underpants. His not hiding his bulge. He pulled her panties down and off, "I have a goal," she pulled his down freeing him, "I want to remove every pair of undies you own. And when I'm done with those, I'll buy you new ones," he picked her up and placed her on his bed.

"I have a question, Nathaniel,"

He looked at her.

"Have you had anyone since Ayani?"

"You, in my mind," he confessed, "actual women, no. I did hand jobs while fantasizing, first about Ayani, then she got replaced in my mind with you," he thought, "You?"

"Like you, hand jobs first thinking about Todd, then you. I wanted to come to you, but you never gave me a sign that you would welcome my touch," he kissed her.

"I would have welcomed you. Again I'm sorry for treating you so you didn't know."

"I felt I was getting mixed signals right before the eleventh."

"You were. I was feeling you out. If you didn't want me, we still had to be friends. I didn't want to ruin that."

"Nathaniel, can we stop talking now."

Lovemaking was more intense for both of them than either could have fantasized. Afterwards, they fell asleep, he on his back with her pressed to his side.


	4. Chapter 4

He watched her wake up, first coming fully conscious then smiling as she realized where she was, "Last night was wonderful. You up for a repeat?" he rolled her over and demonstrated at her request.

"We need to stop by the lab," Taylor looked through one of the packs. Finally finding what he was searching for. He pulled her tags from a pocket, "these are marked wrong."

"How so?" they looked fine to her.

"I promoted you. Can't have Lt. Commander Alicia Washington running around with out of date tags, can we," he put them in his pocket and took her in his arms again, liking his new freedom to touch her at will, "I was hoping to have the entire name changed. Will you take my name, Alicia?"

"What's stopping us from getting married today?"

He thought, "Nothing, but what are we going to tell our kids. I married you before our first date."

"At our ages, we better get started soon," she agreed.

"Wanna go back to the bedroom and start on those kids right now?" he ended with a kiss.

"No, I want to get married. I want you to move faster than following my advice about Chullah Chaum. Today, Taylor, I want to be married by the time we go to bed, or I may sleep on the couch."

"Using 'Taylor' means you're serious. Okay, I'll have everything in place for us to get married this afternoon," there was no way she wasn't sleeping with him that night.

* * *

><p>Taylor pulled the tags out of his pocket and handed them to Malcolm, "Need the name changed and I want the new one embossed in gold. And while you have the gold out, I need two wedding rings," he pulled Wash into a hug with one arm, "Wash will choose what she wants. Anything's fine with me."<p>

"And the name on the tags, Commander?" Malcolm couldn't keep the smile off.

Lt. Commander Alicia Taylor, 'Wash', Taylor wrote it on Malcolm's plexi, "Also, review the military wedding vows. Wash and I are getting married after she speaks to everyone this afternoon. We want you to perform the wedding."

Malcolm got a go ahead nod from Wash as she still browsed the wedding ring styles, "Be happy to, anything special you want added?"

They looked at each other, shrugged and shook heads at each other.

"Standard military ceremony it is," Malcolm was curious, "What you wearing, Wash?"

She looked down at her standard issue black t-shirt, and camo pants and black boots, "I haven't thought that far," she showed a set of rings to Taylor, "I like these."

"Simple and durable, good choice. Malcolm, how long will these take?"

Malcolm looked, "About an hour to make the molds and pour the gold. Yellow or white?"

Wash thought, what did he wear before. "Yellow," she remembered he had a white gold ring on years before.

"Yellow it is. Do it, Malcolm," Taylor liked her choice and told her so in her ear.

"Come up on the balcony when Wash is speaking so I don't have to go get you. Don't tell anyone, we want it to be a surprise," Taylor requested, "Oh, make the Lt. Commander insignia for her collar in yellow gold, okay?"

Malcolm agreed.

"I'll be by to get everything in a few hours," Taylor led Wash out by the hand.

"Our dress uniforms good for you, Wash?" he hadn't thought about clothing, but that sounded good to him.

"You wear the black and I'll wear the white. That'll work," they went looking for coffee and food, holding hands.

"I'm going to unpack," Wash finished her breakfast they bought and took back to Taylor's home, "care what I do with your things?"

"Nope, take what you need for space, move what you want. Give me your whites and I'll take them with mine to get cleaned and pressed." He hated to leave her, but had to make sure the Command Center was cleaned and presentable for a wedding.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Commander?" Jim Shannon didn't expect to see him until after lunch when he would come with Wash.<p>

Taylor was looking around without answering. As Jim watched he pulled his communicator and called Skye, "Skye, come to the Command Center," was all he said.

Shannon watched with amusement as Taylor paced, looking at the building as if seeing it for the first time, "How'd your night go?" maybe that would get a reaction.

"Shannon, you're a pain in the ass, but when Wash speaks I would like you and your wife to stand with us on the balcony."

Skye trotted up the steps, "You wanted to see me?"

"I need you to drop whatever you're doing and round up those white flowers in the pots, you know the ones that have the trellises several feet tall, and maybe some of the red ones also. I want this place looking nice when Wash speaks to everyone."

He didn't add anything and Skye shared a look with Shannon, "It'll take a couple hours, can I get some of the boys to help carry the pots up here?"

"I'll give you some soldiers if you need help," he pulled his communicator again, "Reilly, send six strong men to help Skye at the Command Center stat, and come see me," once again he didn't wait for an answer.

"Get it done, Skye. I'll check it out when you're done."

Reilly and six male soldiers entered "Go with Skye," Taylor ordered the men, watching Skye lead them out.

"Reilly, I want you and Guzman in dress blacks on the balcony when Wash speaks."

"Yes, Sir,"

"Dismissed"

Alone again, "You know Taylor; it's going to be harder to control my daughter with you and Wash co-habituating."

Taylor checked his watch, he had time to play with Shannon, "I don't know what Wash and I have to do with your daughter?" totally playing dumb and acting distracted.

"I don't want Reynolds getting any ideas that's how it's done. Most people who live together are married," there he said it.

"There are several older people living together around here, Shannon. I don't see why we would influence the kids," it was all he could do not to laugh.

"They're not looked up to like you two are. So when's the wedding?" Shannon couldn't believe Taylor was so dense. He was getting upset.

"Now that's where parents come in. Good parenting will prevent that kind of thing in the young."

"I was in prison, only so much influence over the older two."

"What brought this on? Did Reynolds suggest anything to Maddy?"

"No, in fact he seemed upset last night. I don't think he was happy with you. I overheard him tell Maddy you should have more respect for Wash than drag her into your bed. I was very happy to hear it."

Taylor started laughing, "He's a good kid, and for the record, he's right. Keep another secret, Shannon?"

"I don't know, your secrets are hard to keep, can I tell my wife at least?"

"You can, but don't tell anyone else including your kids, okay?" time to stop goofing around.

"I suppose"

Taylor stepped close to Shannon and dropped his tone, "Those flowers Skye is arranging," Jim nodded, "they're for our wedding this afternoon," he didn't expect the hug Shannon threw on him, "I'm not marrying you, Shannon, back off."

"I'm relieved, I can use you two make the kids wait, at least until close to the wedding. You bastard, you enjoyed playing me didn't you?"

Taylor left, laughing out the door to look at Skye's work.

Jim Shannon hurried into the clinic, looking around for his wife. He saw her doing an obgyn exam, so waited at a distance and on the other side of a semi-transparent veil. Doctor and patient walked out of the exam room together and Dr. Shannon excused herself. "Jim, what brings you here this early?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room as far away from anyone who might eavesdrop, "Guess what?" without waiting for a reply, "Taylor and Wash are getting married this afternoon, but," he looked around, "it's a secret. They don't want anyone to know."

"How'd you find out?"

"Taylor asked us to stand with them along with Reilly and Guzman, but they don't know."

"Wash can't get married that soon, I wanted to throw her a bridal shower."

"Forget about the stupid shower, don't do anything to stop it, Maddy, remember, good example. I had a talk with Taylor. He knows he's not setting a great example for the young adults and wants to change it fast. You women can have your showers later, maybe a baby shower or something."

"I hope so," Dr. Shannon told her assistant she was leaving for the day, to call her if an emergency came in. On the way home, "what are we going to wear?"

"Women!"

* * *

><p>Wash opened the knock at noon, "Dr. Shannon is something wrong?"<p>

"It's Elizabeth, and not telling me you're getting married today is considered 'wrong' in my book."

She stood aside so they could continue in private, "Nathaniel told me he told Jim when he called on the com a few minutes ago," she led the way into the kitchen where she was putting food away, "coffee?"

Wash finished putting the last few items in the cooler and poured them each a cup and carried them to the table.

"Yesterday you were on your way home from being dead and today a marriage. The Commander works fast," they both laughed.

"I didn't want him to change his mind."

"Do you need anything? And by 'anything' I mean something for tonight," they both were smiling.

"I have just what he wants. We didn't until last night, so he hasn't seen what I own."

"He was devastated when we left you, not someone who lost a good friend like we were thinking, but so much more. I for one am not surprised. He can move fast when he wants to. Within hours after he got your message, he was carno hunting, and they came back with one by morning. Did you hear, Jim went back to Hope Plaza?"

"Nathaniel told me on the way back. I wish I had been part of it."

Another knock and Reilly entered, "Taylor told me and Guz why we're really getting into blacks. He didn't' waste any time. Hi, Dr. Shannon," she took a cup of coffee Wash handed her.

Soon the three women were talking and laughing. The door opened and the Commander came through with their dress uniforms over his shoulder. He took one glance at the seated women and continued to the bedroom.

"Get everything from Malcolm?" he returned and stood well away from the table.

"Got it. I put out word on the plexi's that you were speaking at three. He looked at the living room which was neatly arranged. All her things put away. She incorporated a few of her knickknacks with his. He liked having her in his home.

* * *

><p>All too soon he dressed and waited for her to get out of the shower. He paced the living room until she stepped out in her white dress uniform, "Very nice," he picked up her new insignia Malcolm had cast in gold.<p>

"You sure you don't want me in a dress?"

"This how I picture you. The few times I've seen you in a dress, they looked foreign on you," he placed the metal on each side of her raised collar. She had expensive gold earrings on and her makeup was just right. A light kiss not to smudge her lipstick, he put her hand in the crook of his arm and escorted her to their wedding.

A thousand people crowded together listening to a formally dressed Alicia Washington address them. Some wondered at her formal attire and of the three military officers behind her and the flowers spread around. The Shannon's were also dressed nicely as was Malcolm Wallace. She told how Boylan helped her leave. He was standing beside Casey Durham who was at the front due to his legs. They were near the bottom of the right steps. Soon she got to the part where Taylor proposed. The rumor mill had told almost everyone, but they loved hearing it from her. Taylor moved up and put an arm around her waist and cut in.

"You all know I proposed, but we managed to keep it from all but the Shannon's and Guzman and Reilly and Malcolm Wallace. But since we have you all here, we decided to get married right now. Malcolm stepped up and they faced each other. Malcolm recited from memory the vows and pledges of military officers who marry. It was slightly different from civil ceremonies as military assurances were invoked. They exchanged rings, each pulling one for the other from a hidden pouch on the belt, another military custom. Malcolm instructed them to kiss and applause broke out all around them as they sealed their marriage with a long kiss. Then he introduced them as Commander and Lt. Commander Nathaniel and Alicia Taylor.

After signing the proper records, they mingled until dark, ate from the market and enjoyed their people. The women looked at the rings and thought they were beautiful. The men congratulated Taylor for fast work.

Skye came up to congratulate them, "You could have told me what the flowers were for; I'd have done a better job."

"They're beautiful, Skye," Alicia complemented her, "I didn't know about the flowers until I saw them. You weren't the only one not told everything."

Reynolds came up with Maddy on his arm, "Congratulations, Sir, Wash."

"Happy now, Reynolds?" Taylor was smiling at him.

"Yes, Sir. We have to do right by these women," he stood up to the Commander.

"That we do, Son. I expect the same from you."

"I will, Sir," they left so the next well-wishers could move in.

Walking home arm in arm, they saw a bottle in front of their door. Nathaniel picked it up. _Meyer Bros. Farms, California, Red Chardonnay, 2058._ Handing it to his bride, he scooped both up and went on his honeymoon night.

The End

Again if I'm in the mood, I may write a sequel someday.


End file.
